Anywhere but here Without you
by xoxoJasminee
Summary: This is a heart-wrenching story about love, hate, and lies.
1. Alittle to Early, A lot to late

**ANYWHERE BUT HERE; WITHOUT YOU.**

**chapter 1/.  
**

Miley was a college educated young girl of the age of 21, she thought she had the love of her life, Nick Grey, and all their friends were jealous, but the relationship, on nick's side, was built of lies. Nick wasn't supposed to be with her, he was supposed to be in 'The Big Apple' living it up, with his "Wife" Stella Mellone. She was blonde, tall, skinny, had the best brown eyes around town. Nick seldom thought of her.. He was too inter-wined with Miley; "The Other Woman". Nick loved Miley.. But he knew it was wrong no matter how right it felt in his heart.

_-MILEY'S P.O.V-_

I was cooking dinner for me and nick's anniversary, He said he had big news for me, But he didn't sound happy ? I was waiting for this moment, He was going to pop the question, or was he ? I don't understand his soft angry tone, But maybe he was just getting ready and was practicing, yeah, that's it ! i smiled to myself and finished and ran to my room to get ready, I wore a blue dress with goldish accents_(The straps, lace, etc.) _and Black Heels and a gold necklace nick had gotten me when we first met. i smiled at the reflection in the mirror, "Perfect..." i heard i know and tousled my hair a little and walked to the door and opened it to see a guy with a suit jacket, a dress shirt, and skinny jeans to tie it together.. his usual.

_-NICK'S P.O.V-_

I saw my beautiful girlfriend standing in the door way and my heart stopped, i knew i was going to break her heart tonight.. I smiled at her, "hello gorgeous." she smiled and threw herself at me, i embraced her in a hug, and held her, i knew this would be the last time i would have her to myself in my arms.. i sniffed her sweet smelling cranberry-mango perfume. "You smell nice too, Babe." she broke the hug and smiled,"Thanks nick.." she responded. "COME IN. i made your fave.." i sighed, "Great..." she sensed something was wrong, "Whats wrong ?" i faked a chuckle, "Nothing love.." she smiled once again and sat, "I hope you like it.. It took allll day!" she said. I sighed and felt tears rim my eyes and i stood up, "I'M MARRIED, IVE BEEN LYING TO YOU, ABOUT EVERYTHING...EXCEPT THE FACT THAT I'M DESPERATELY IN LOVE WITH YOU !" i saw her eyes fill with tears, i had broken her heart, i felt like such an ass.. like i never actually thought of how much i would hurt her. "Miley...." She took her plate and dumped it in the trash and ripped off the necklace, "Here.." she said as she placed it in my hand, "ill go get all your stuff.." she walked into her room and grabed all of my belongings and handed them to me, "tell your wife i'm sorry for holding you back here in California.." i nodded like i didn't care about Miley, But i did.. i cared so much.. I was in love with her.. "Goodbye Miley.." i said in a hurt tone.. "Goodbye Nick..." she answer and shut the door in my face as she slid down the door crying on the other side i had my hand resting on it, wishing to be in there holding her, telling her how much she ment to me..

_-MILEY'S P.O.V-_

I held my face in my hand asking god why he would do this to me ? he knew i was absolutely head-over-heels for that guy..


	2. Not What I expected at all

**ANYWHERE BUT HERE; WITHOUT YOU.,**

**Chapter 2/.**

Nick was left with no choice now, it was New York and leave what he loved.. or be heartbroken watching what he absolutely lost.. Because now that it's all said and done, he knew he mad the worst choice of his life, lying to her for years, they shared something special, and all she wanted was to be loved by someone who was truth-full and would be gentle, and hold her while she cried.. he drug his feet across the floor to the door, wishing to have her call his name to come back.. but, there was just the sound of his heart crinkle and crack into pieces. Nick Turned back to look his last upon the Villa apartment complex and sighed and took his step out the door as if he would never return, and he wouldn't.

_-NICK'S P.O.V-_

I Hopped into my Mercedes Benz and 'Put the Pedal to the Metal' i was fighting away my heart wrenching Feelings, the ones of Hate, Anger, Love, Desire, The good mind to jump off of a bridge. I really did try my best to be the best man for her, for the girl i loved so much. I definitely wont pull that shit again. But Damn, did anyone ask if i wanted to be married at 23 ? NO ! noone asked me how i felt about it, they just took me and gave me away, like i was a postage stamp or a paper bag full of crap they light on fire, Yeah, Crap. I looked at the radio, Hey why not, eh ? Music will clear my head a bit, i pressed my finger to the power button and looked threw my selection of MP3's in my Custom Stereo. Muse - Uprising is my choice. What ? Think having a custom radio with a touch screen is weird, or for Rich people ? well, You haven't met my dad, and you haven't seen my job have you ? Well, In New York I'm a CEO.. of a big marketing company my dad owns. I parked my Car in my Driveway and went inside to pack, i had voice mail ? From.. STELLA ?! Wow.. I need a beer. I need to be buzzed to even talk to this chick.

_-STELLA'S P.O.V-_

I was so Excited my Husband was finally coming home, My Dress was a Gucci and My shoes, Prada of course. My dress was a Bubble dress, with with cubic zirconium as rhinestones One the Top, _(straps, 3 quarters of the top at front, etc..) _My shoes were black, and strapped, and my heels high, i am a lot shorter than nick, and since the last i saw him, he's possibly taller. I put on my Diamond necklace and matching earrings, bracelet. I was smiling at the reflection, the outfit was perfect, the night was perfect, the moment alone was to die for. I was so Happy, my smile was so wide my pearly white teeth were showing, i seldom ever smiled like this, i ran to the phone and dialed nick again.

_-NICK'S P.O.V-_

I answered the call, despite what i wanted i had to._  
_


	3. I wonder If Maybe I could be

**ANYWHERE BUT HERE; WITHOUT YOU.**

**Chapter 3/.**

_-NICK'S P.O.V-_

I sighed, "Stella honey, Hi.." She squealed, "Are you on the Jet Yet ?" she asked anxiously "No.. I'm sorry.. But i will be soon baby, don't worry." i heard her sigh from the other line, "Okay, But hurry. I Made your favorite!" my heart sank and tears rimmed my eyes, "Okay, Thanks Honey.. I..I Love you.." i hung-up and let a tear fall, Was everything I've done so terrible, was god punishing me ? Why ? He knows damn well I love Miley.. I looked at my nightstand to see a picture of me and Miley Kissing in front of Sunny California Shoreline, I laied the picture down so i couldn't look anymore, it hurt to look.. I Honestly did Hurt, so much.

_-MILEY'S P.O.V-_

I kicked off my shoes, and threw things at the wall cursing to the heavens, wishing i could have my love bad, My heart to be whole.. And Nick to be here-Holding me like old times.. Id rather be anywhere but here at this moment, I looked at myself in the Mirror, A complete mess I was.. Mascara running down my cheeks, Hot Tears Stained my cheeks. My dress wrinkled and torn, Why did my whole world have to come crashing down today ? the day i thought nick and i would be engaged.. and he would show me his love.. But, God had other plans.. "What did i do ? To make you do this.. something must've made you so mad, to tell me this, and make me feel so empty and corrupted inside. What can i do to make you see, and come back to me..?" The words were crackled and quivered.

_-STELLA'S P.O.V-_

I sat at the Dinning table and waited.. Hours passed and i saw Headlights in the back window, "NICK !" i ran out and saw my husband standing in the driveway.. He looked so heartbroken, why ? "Baby!" i ran and leaped into his arms, "Don't ever leave me again.." He took a deep sigh, "I..I wont, Hey honey I'm tired, maybe we could just pass up dinner and sleep ?" my smile fell into a frown, "But nick.. It took me all day.." He looked as if he was having a bad case of Déjà Vu, "Nick ? What the hell happened to you ?!" He looked at Me with Tired, Blood-shot eyes, "Stella.. I don't want this argument, I JUST got home.. wait till tomorrow" He kissed me and walked inside, something fell out of his pocket, a picture perhaps ? Yeah, Him with a girl that could be his sister, He never told me he had a sister ? I tore the picture and laughed and walked inside forgetting the subject ever crossed my mind, He was home, That's all that mattered Now.

_-MILEY'S P.O.V-_

Maybe It was my fault ? I noticed Nick was a Hard worker, He wanted to Sleep with me a few times, He understood I was a Mormon, But maybe I shouldn't given it up, He maybe would have stayed, I wonder if maybe i could be everything he wanted ? Maybe i wasn't ? Or Maybe we were just never ment to be.. I wiped my tears and put my hand on the mirror for balance, "Fuck life.."


	4. Hopeing For a Moment

**ANYWHERE BUT HERE; WITHOUT YOU.**

**Chapter 4/.**

Honestly, No one was okay at this moment, well Except Stella But of course she had no Idea.. Nick Was Hurting.. He wanted Miley, Not Stella, He didn't wanna hold Stella, Truth is--He wanted to hold Miley.. And Take in her scent, and play with her beautiful, soft, brown hair.

_-MILEY'S P.O.V-_

I lie awake, I found myself thinking about nick, wishing, Hopeful for a moment to cross my mind of when we were happy, but the moment he walked out the door keeps replaying, Like a broken record.

_-NICK'S P.O.V-_

I sighed and sat up, Stella was asleep by now, I looked at my phone, grabbed it, walked out of the room and dialed Miley. I listened to the ringing hopelessly waiting for an answer, finally her sweet broken voice replied on the line, "Hello?" she asked, "Miley..It's..Nick." I heard her start to cry silently, "Miles, I love you.. So much, you know i do." "No, no you do.. If you did, you wouldn't have broken my heart like you did." I Started to feel bad, "Miley I didn't want lies between us, I didn't want you to think i was leaving on a business trip, but i wouldn't EVER come back..." I Cannot believe those words escaped my mouth, "Oh, right.. Look i hate you right now, I would spit on you if i could, now leave me alone." I was stunned, Puzzled, i didn't exactly know how to feel, i was just plain heartbroken now too. I threw my cell phone in the pool and ran my hair threw my hair. how could i be so stupid ?

_-THE NEXT DAY-_

Stella was getting breakfast ready, I saw her trying to be attractive, but, its not working on me. Ive had the best, lost it, and now no one can compare....


End file.
